Can Anyone Hear My Screams?
by CrocodileTears98
Summary: Reid had a best friend as a kid. She was just like him, and they got along. What happens when she joins the BAU? Will they be friends or more? Sorry for doing such a cliche fic. I have to though!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; I hate doing a cliché fic, but I have to! I am a Reid/Seaver shipper but I really have to! Here it is!**

It was a regular day in the BAU. Morgan, Prentiss, and JJ were in the bullpen, Rossi and Hotch were in Hotch's office, and Reid and Garcia were in the break room. Morgan was the first to notice the woman walk in.

She was clad in a purple blouse, a black suit jacket with matching slacks, and brightly colored socks with ballet flats. Her hair was blonde, and just fell past her shoulders. Her green eyes glittered with confidence and her chin was high and shoulders were back, suggesting she expected respect. She walked straight to Hotch's office, stopping at Reid's desk and dropping something small there.

"Who is that?" Prentiss voiced Morgan's thoughts.

"I don't know, but I want to." Morgan said.

"Oh no. Did you see the badge? She is FBI, not another notch on your proverbial bedpost." JJ put her hands on her hips.

At that moment Reid walked back to his desk and saw what the woman dropped there. His face went pale and his jaw went slack. Then he glanced up and caught them looking, so he stiffened up. Hotch poked his head out of his office and called out; "Conference room now!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~toolazytofinish

"This is SSA Dr. Hattie Terpsichore." Hotch gestured to the woman who walked in earlier. "She is the newest edition to the team. You will treat her with the same respect you reserve for each other."

"So none?" Morgan wisecracked.

"She is highly qualified for this position. She passed all her gun and physical exams with flying colors, not to mention her intellect." Hotch reprimanded.

"Intellect?" Prentiss questioned innocently.

"IQ 185 and reads 20,000 words per minute. Basically girl Reid." Hotch said proudly.

"Heh heh," Hattie snickered.

"What's so funny?" Reid said hotly.

"That I'm being compared to you Smartie." She smirked, plopping down in a seat.

"If I recall correctly, and you know I do, it happened a lot!" He retorted.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"You guys know each other?" Garcia said mischievously.

"Yeah, we went to school together," She started.

"And were next-door neighbors," He added.

"And were best friends for 8 years." She finished.

"We kept in touch through e-mail when I moved here." Reid nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us about her?" Morgan cocked an eyebrow.

"It's complicated." Hattie turned red.

"We'll leave you guys to get acquainted." Hotch and Rossi left for his office.

"We had a falling out." Reid explained. "She wanted to get a tattoo and I told her not to and she countered with the fact I was not the boss of her and got it anyway."

"What's the tattoo?" JJ asked curiously.

Hattie held up her hands and made fists so the team could read the words scrawled across her knuckles; LOVE LIFE.

"Really cool." Prentiss said excitedly.

"Yeah," Hattie said shyly, dropping her hands.

"What did you put on his desk?" Morgan asked.

"A Smartie." Reid held up the candy. "It's his nickname." Hattie explained. "Ever since the DMV let him get his license at 15 and I had to wait a year even though we are equals."

"Well lets go finish up the paperwork." Morgan cracked his knuckles.

"You mean dump it all on my desk." Reid grumbled as he followed the others out, leaving Garcia and Hattie alone.

"You are coming to the Lair and telling me everything about how much you loooooove him!" Garcia giggled, grabbing Hattie's arm.

"I-I-um-I," She stammered as she was dragged away.

"Don't deny it. I may not be a profiler but know body language!" Garcia cackled evilly.

**A/N; Love it? Hate it? Rate it! Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, shoot!" Garcia said excitedly.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing to shoot! Unless you keep deer in here." Hattie sighed, exasperatedly.

"What?" Garcia cocked her head to one side.

"Nothing to gawk at, I just like hunting." Hattie put up her hands. "I make my own venison jerky." She added smirking.

"No! I wanna hear about Reid!"

"What do you want to hear?"

"I don't know! Anything and everything!" She smiled.

"We met when we were ten, and were friends until I got the tattoo."

"A little tattoo doesn't sink a friendship! Tell me!" She begged.

"All I'm allowed to say at this time was things got awkward! Bye bye!" Hattie turned and fled.

Over the next few months, the team really caught on to Hattie's personality. Once, when they were interviewing a suspect she marched into the room and stared at the suspect for three straight minutes. Then he twitched, blinked and asked;

"Is this some sort of staring contest?"

Her snarky reply was; "Yes. And I won. Now tell me what you did to those girls."

She had a solid confession in ten minutes, going solo in there.

She always hummed P!nk songs while doing paperwork, and her only explanation was 'They fit.' She didn't confide everything in them though.

One evening after Hattie had gone home, Garcia gathered JJ, Prentiss, Reid, and Morgan in the Lair.

"I present to you, ladies and gentlemen, something so outrageous you will never see it coming." She said dramatically.

She pressed a button on her computer and a picture of Hattie filled the screen. The thing was about the picture; Hattie was wearing a black tutu, black pointe shoes, and pink tights.

"She is a ballerina!" Garcia squealed.

"Woah!" JJ said.

"She's been into dancing for a while. She dances ballet, modern, and contemporary professionally and teaches a local zumba class." Reid stated.

"I'm flattered, yet irritated." They heard a voice from the doorway and turned to see Hattie.

"I thought you left!" Garcia exclaimed.

"I remembered I left a pineapple in my desk and came back to get it." At first they thought she was being sarcastic, but then she held up the pineapple in question. "You could just ask me. I would have told you _almost _anything."

"Would you have told us this?" Morgan gestured to the screen.

"No. Oh, gotta go; I need to figure out if pineapples tango better than mangos. Bye!" She exited the room.

The next day they were one a case and waiting in the hotel.

"I'm bored." JJ sighed. The hotel mixed up our rooms, so we stayed in the one we booked until they straightened it out.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Garcia said.

"Lets not." Hattie said decidedly.

"C'mon!" Garcia whined.

"All for?" JJ said, half the room, minus Hotch, Hattie and Reid raised their hands. So Hattie began cussing under her breath.

"Language!" Reid reprimanded.

"Alright! Hattie, as punishment for your reluctance, Truth or Dare?" Garcia smiled evilly.

"Truth." Hattie played it safe.

"What's the worst thing you ever did?"

"Second worst."

"No."

"Second worst." Garcia was surprised to see tears forming in Hattie's eyes.

"Ok."

"Pantsed a cop."

**A/N; Fun right? Reid and review! I3U! **


End file.
